FIELD OF THE INVENTION
The present invention is an improvement over the U.S. Pat. No. 5,516,163, May 14, 1996, John R. Baker, "Single Motion, Quick Release Latch Mechanism". The present invention is a latch mechanism such as would be usable as a door latch mechanism, that is actuated either by pushing or pulling a handle or a knob, as in the prior art, or by a turning motion. This provides an improved means of entry into or exit from a room. One of the preferred embodiments of the present invention includes a locking mechanism.